


Yin and Yang

by cold_flame



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I'm garbage at romance, but I still try anyway, for the yinyang prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: "He was like the sun; so full of warmth, always burning, and able to give life to those around him. She was the moon; cool, consistent, and calming. Without the sun, the moon has no light, and without the moon, the sun ends up burning everything around it. It’s a precarious balance that is difficult to maintain......They shouldn’t go together. But against all odds, they do."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the trend of posting dumb shit I wrote 3 years ago...Here was my poor attempt at trying to be poetic and clever.

They shouldn’t go together, and no one understood why they even tried. People told them it wouldn’t work out, that he would overwhelm her, and she would bore him. After all, they were nothing alike. With his blinding orange outfits, his sunshine hair, and sparkling blue eyes, he was loud, bright, and flashy, contrasting her dark hair, fair skin, and modest colors. He was like the sun; so full of warmth, always burning, and able to give life to those around him. She was the moon; cool, consistent, and calming. Without the sun, the moon has no light, and without the moon, the sun ends up burning everything around it. It’s a precarious balance that is difficult to maintain.

They shouldn’t go together. They were just too different. Where he was brash, confident, and hot-blooded, she was timid, insecure, and gentle. By all intents and purposes, he should intimidate her. He should be attracted to girls who were like him, who were as fiery, passionate, and unpredictable as he was. But he chose her, and no one hesitated to remind them that he was wrong. That they were doomed to failure. It was a silent challenge, and he never backed down from a challenge.

They had been together for 2 years when they first made love. Blushing and still full of self-doubt, he assured her with his sweet bluntness and trademark grin that she was beautiful and that he would wait as long as she wanted. It wasn’t until she was tracing the scars on his skin, tanned and rough to the touch, contrasting with her unblemished porcelain, his chest rising and falling evenly while he slept, that she knew his bravado was false. He was just as scared as she was, but unlike her, he would never admit it.

5 years. That’s how long they had been together when they had their first child. He was affectionate, funny, and easygoing, a “learn as you make mistakes” type, all opportunities available that he had to offer. She was sweet, nurturing, and overprotective, cherishing her son’s innocence and doing everything possible to make sure his childhood was the opposite of hers. When an assassin comes after their child, he beats the intruder into a pulp and talks him down, sending him home with guilt and his tail between his legs as a warning to his master. She catches up to the stranger that same night, and kills him in one swift, painless move, the expression on her face never changing. While he beats himself up every time someone dies from his hand, she pushes her feelings to the back of her mind, learning over the years that sacrifices are necessary to keep the peace, and to protect the people she loves.

Their childhood upbringings were like two separate worlds. He grew up practically on the streets; poor, ill-mannered, and able to wreak havoc on anyone who dared to judge him. Alone and restless, he demanded attention, letting the negativity roll right off his back, surpassing anyone’s expectations. She was born in a noble clan, living off of strict rules and standards, each criticism, all of them so veiled with disappointment, cutting through her to the core. She craved positive acknowledgement, but considered herself undeserving of it, so she faded into the background so as not to be a burden. He was clumsy and disheveled, while she was poised and elegant, never a hair out of place.

Sometimes even she questioned how they were able to last this long, why he hadn’t pursued Sakura or Ino instead as their personalities matched his better, why she never felt ignored or overshadowed in his presence. Her answer came to her a year after they got together, but she didn’t figure it out until 10 years later. He had given her a necklace with half of a spiral on it, and at first, she thought it was broken until she saw that he was wearing one, his spiral a reflection of hers. He told her to push chakra into it, and when she did, she stared awestruck, as he did the same and the 2 pieces hovered toward each other of their own accord until they connected. He chuckled at her incoherent babbling, stroked her cheek, and told her that as long as she wore that necklace, she would never lose him, as it was always willing to find its other half. She cried that day, and he teased her for it later, kissing all her protests away.

They shouldn’t be good for each other, and the necklace itself is symbolic of that. The balance between Yin and Yang is fragile, where so much as a ripple could make it irreparable. Yin needs Yang just like the moon needs the sun, and the dark needs light. Too much of one and the other gets squandered. It was as she learnt this that she understood. She’d always thought of herself as a burden to him. Where she could never give him up, he could easily walk away. Now she knew. He was in just as deep as she was. Just like she needed his encouragement and determination, he needed her soft reassurances and bravery. They were in this together, and neither was leaving.

Their relationship shouldn’t work. Their opposing personalities should’ve already caused their already frayed bond to fall apart. It’s been over 30 years, their children grown, and they haven’t faltered. Because like Yin and Yang, they’ve mastered the delicate balance, and once put together, it’s near impossible to break. They shouldn’t go together. But against all odds, they _do_.


End file.
